I Hate You
by Time.To.Vaporize.A.Maths.Teach
Summary: ...Has many meanings. For Draco and Hermione, it is their way of saying how they feel for each other without getting caught.It's is their unique version of 'I love you'.Because when where they like the others? Set after the 4th year after. Hope you enjoy!


**A/N: This is my first time writing for the Harry Potter fandom, so I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. I am a Die-Hard Dramione shipper, and yet Ron and Hermione get together. Do you see the problem here?**

**Set any time after the fourth year. Couldn't decide specifically when. But it is obvious that the relationship is quite serious, or fairly-serious.  
Enjoy :)**

* * *

Hermione's breathed in shallowly and as silently as she could manage. She shook slightly with the nerves of getting caught. She had been sneaking around school for quite a few months now and still could get used to it. But it was always worth it in the end.  
All because she got to spend time with him and he would always make everything worth it.  
She snuck around a corner, carefully tip-toeing as to avoid making any sound, and began to walk at a fairly fast speed but not making any noise.

When a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her behind a pillar.

The person lent her up against the pillar and their free arm came up and lightly pressed their hand over her mouth, muffling the surprised squeal that escaped from it just in time. She tried escaping the persons grasp, with a worried expression and wide eyes, as best she could, but the hand, which had now been removed from her mouth, moved to her chin and gently grasped it to make her tilt her head and look upwards. As soon as she looked up her left hand grasped the hand holding her chin in to a small embrace, her eyes softened and she felt her lips quirk into a large grin, which mimicked his perfectly. She hugged him and relaxed against him and his name escaped her lips with no reluctance.

"Draco…" She snuggled against him and sighed in content.

"Miss me?" he taunted, but she knew there was a joking tone behind it, she laughed as quietly as she could, "I mean, we do see each other every other day…" he started.

"But we are always surrounded by Crabbe or Goyle, Harry or Ron, or the Slytherin of Gryffindor houses" she finished with a deflated tone. It really isn't fair, nor is it going to go down well with your houses, she reminds herself… She always has to remind herself that, to avoid snogging her (let's face) incredibly handsome boyfriend senseless in front of everyone.

Hey, even the Gryffindor Golden Girl thinks like any other normal teenager, she just knows how restrain it… But, at Quidditch practice when he is, which she swears is on purpose, flexes his muscles and runs his tongue over his dry lips… Let's just say she only just barely avoids walking into multiple walls that could cause her multiple injuries… And actually has a few times when he just knew what he was doing.

Draco reversed their positions, so he was now leaning against the pillar. He crooked his neck downwards and began leaning in for a long-awaited for kiss…

And got a strong-handed slap, instead.

"Wh-wha-what was that for?" his voice had risen a few octaves and Hermione giggled, but quickly regained her composure and smirked at him.

"For scaring me before, you idiot!" she whispered and kissed his sore cheek and smiled lightly at him and the corners of his lips quirk slightly. he loved his girlfriend's smile, he really did.

"I hate you so much, sometimes, I really do" she concluded, folding her arms across her chest, the Hermione Granger sign of finality of her statement.

Draco looked as if he was going to give a sarcastic comeback, but stopped himself and looked as if he was concentrating deeply on something.

"What is it, Drake?" Hermione asked, he eyebrows raised in confusion, Draco didn't, usually, randomly go off into an inner monologue kind-of thing.

"Oh… I just realized something," he began, avoiding looking down at her, and she was certain he was blushing lightly, "We have been going out for a long time now…"

"Mhmm?" Hermione sounded, trying not to distract him from telling her the rest of his thought.

"Well, haven't couples usually already said 'I love you' by now?" she saw his Adams Apple bop up and down, he must have gulped. Hermione's slouching posture stiffened.

"WH-what?" she whisper-shouted, "Uh-well-uh-urm… W-why? Do you want to say it?" Hermione, for once, was caught off guard and speechless.

Draco let out a breathy laugh, "No!" He said, thinking it to be reassuring, then saw Hermione's conflicting emotions begin to show on her face, "Oh, wait! Not because I don't want I just don't see as that kind of couple, you know?"

Hermione pursed her lips and scrunched her eyebrows, "what kind of couple do you see us as, then?"

"Uh… Well, we are never going to be that gooey, lovey-dovey couple, we aren't like that one bit," this got a nod of agreement from Hermione, "But… We are the kind of couple that thinks very much like one another. So I know that you think that the saying 'I love you'…"

"… Has been thrown so much, it has lost its deep meaning and isn't a unique word anymore." Hermione said, finishing his sentence, making him smile lightly, "Well, yes, I do. But what do you suggest in its place? It has to be something we can get away with saying, as well, remember." She concluded.

"I hate you" he stated, Hermione's eyes widened and her eyebrows rose to her hairline, "Oh, don't worry, I don't really hate you. But think about it: we can say it whenever we want without getting caught out, only we will know its meaning… Like our own secret language, and that means we will be arguing, so more time together…" He looked her in the eyes for the first time that night, waiting for her reply.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and gave herself extra height by stepping on her tip-toes, she placed her forehead against his and simply said, "When did you start making such good ideas up?" and kissed him sweetly.

After a few minutes they pulled away, Hermione jumped away, "Oh no! I best get back to the Gryffindor common room1 Harry and Ron have seemed to have developed a 'Hermione is somewhere other than here' sense lately, and they always seem to find me." She gave him an apologetic look and kissed his cheek, "I hate you, if that helps" she grinned like a Cheshire Cat and waved as she snuck back to the Gryffindor common room.

"I hate you more" called after her quietly, and went back to Slytherin common room, wondering when they would be able to test their new language out…

…:**: )( :**:… The next Day...

"…Oh who do you think you're talking to, Granger?" Draco spat, he never called Mudblood now, and no-one had noticed, "Are you waiting for Scarhead and Weasel to step in and save your butt like always? Fight for yourself, for once."

Hermione sneered at him, "Oh, did the Ferret wake up on the wrong side of the cage? Look at you, you are arguing with a girl! Are you too weak to fight someone of the same gender, even? Well, then again, you do gossip and kind of look just like a girl… So it sort of balances out." She smirked triumphantly, she loved getting to him, even if they were in a fairly-serious relationship, and it was actually one of the things he loved-sorry, hated- about her. She never changed her feisty attitude towards him, and he had to say, it was pretty hot.

He prowled towards her until their faces were only a few inches apart, he was about to say a very good, snarky and witty comeback, but got another idea, "I hate you, so much, Granger, like you wouldn't believe" he stated, smirking.

Hermione caught on almost immediately, "Oh yeah? I well seriously doubt that anyone could hate you more than me, being your biggest hater is something I am quite proud of, I'll have you know!" she replied, with a mimicking smirk.

No-one could see the mischievous twinkle in the two's eyes and how the smirks had changed into smiles.

"I hate you with all my heart!" they growled at each other and walked off, smiling triumphantly at the fact they got away with that.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X…

Afterwards, he heard Hermione laughing loudly at her friends and decided to tune into their conversation.

"Seriously, what's so funny, Hermione?" Harry and Ron questioned, confused, "We do hate Malfoy MUCH more than you! We've hated him since we first laid eyes on him!" Hermione snorted and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. It didn't work. Draco's eyes went wide and Hermione caught sight of him 'looks like I might have some competition, I'm afraid' she mouthed and laughed again, Draco glared at her, but only for a while. He was rubbish at staying mad at her, she was just so… Hermione.

And it was that simple fact that made him 'hate' her with all his heart.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. It was VERY fun to write, it got kind of sappy-ish towards the end but not by much, so that's good, in my opinion, Dramione isn't a sappy kind of couple :)**

**~Ciára :)**


End file.
